


Hivemates

by KarmaLarma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Fantrolls, Force Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaLarma/pseuds/KarmaLarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virtus lives with his kismesis Certez and finds his hivemate's preferences have had a heavy effect on his waistline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hivemates

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple drabble. Certez and Virtus's RP blog is zambezibully.tumblr.com but they don't live together like in this fic. Consider this an AU.

“I said back off.” The seadweller scowled at the indigo blood pressed up against his side while they sat on the couch together, the indigo having swung one leg over his lap and the other around behind him.  
“Why? Don’t you like me anymore?” Certez asked in a mocking tone, mouth pulled into his wide, sharp toothed grin as usual. “I just thought I’d get all up close and personal with you while we’re cozied up like this. You got a fuckin’ problem with that, Jaws?” He straddled the large seadweller, knees pinching some of his side between them. “How am I supposed to resist all this plush anyway?”  
“I don’t care about you being close. But your bulge is fucking jabbed into my side,” Virtus scolded him, only for Certez to press against him once more. The offending body part and Certez’s legs easily sunk into soft flesh, all around some are or another of the largest, softest part of him. The indigo blood finally did relent but only slightly, backing up a little scoot to be able to get Virtus’s shirt and pull it up, the shark troll blushing violet and trying to ignore him and continue playing his game with the controller in his hands.  
“You’re so big.” He said it as if it were something he were amazed by, hands lightly grasping and squeezing at doughy grey flesh. It wasn’t as though it were actually a surprise to him. He had been most of the reason for it, the rest owed to Virtus’s naturally large appetite. Ever since he had convinced the larger troll to move into his hive with him, he had been giving him generously proportioned homecooked meals as well as fairly unhealthy store bought treats, making sure that some food or another was never more than a few steps away from him. He enjoyed watching the seadweller eat and the seadweller enjoyed eating, so it was beneficial to both of them. Virtus had grown to be somewhat self conscious at his growing waistline but he continued his weightlifting and stayed very strong so he couldn’t exactly call it a drawback for him.  
The only real drawback had been the loss of his intimidation factor. He was still extremely tall and the muscles he worked so hard on were still very apparent in his arms, but the rest were hidden under a layer of fat, making his size not nearly as frightening as it had been. He couldn’t scare trolls out of his territory simply by being there. Luckily, Certez still could. So his territory was safe from others trying to encroach on it and he could live comfortably just a little ways down the coast in Certez’s hive.  
The time there with his spoiling oscillating quadrant had easily made what belly he already had grow and swell well past the point any of his original clothing could contain it just as the rest of him softened. Certez brought attention to this by grabbing a generous handful of his pillowy backside through his pants. “So mothafucking big.”  
“Certez, back the fuck up. Your bulge is jabbed into me so hard it’s gonna start jabbing organs,” Virtus said, finally pushing him off the couch and letting him hit the ground. The indigo blood only laughed at this, even if it was obvious it had hurt the way he landed, and sat back on the couch without straddling him to resume his playing with him.  
“It’d have to be a lot longer to reach your organs through all this,” he mocked him back for shoving him and brought another vivid violet blush to his cheeks. He ran his hand over the slope of Virtus’s stomach and poked a finger into his deepened belly button, tracing down his happy trail to slip his hand underneath. He knew his flesh was the most tender there and Virtus gave a little sigh, enjoying the rubbing more than he let on. “How bout a snack, big guy?” Certez offered, finally sliding his t-shirt back down to cover him.  
“Mm… Yeah, alright.” Virtus easily agreed to Certez’s offer and continued to play his game, more relaxed now that he had a belly rub and there wasn’t an erect bulge digging into lovehandle through Certez’s pants. The slimmer troll stood up and slipped into the kitchen block before returning with a box of donuts for him, plucking a chocolate iced one out and holding it to Virtus’s lips.  
“Ah.” Virtus narrowed his eyes at him for pressing it against his mouth when he didn’t immediately open up for it but took a bite anyway, savoring it before opening up for another. Certez obliged and fed him the rest of the donut, then just pushed the next one wholly into his mouth. Virtus growled a little at this but since he just ate it without getting after Certez for being so forceful, the indigo blood didn’t bother to be easier on him with the rest. Virtus could eat fast but he still didn’t like not getting to enjoy his treats just because Certez was intent on filling him up as quickly as he could. By the time the box was empty, his shirt rode up slight on its own without his kismesis tugging at it, just enough to expose some of the hair on his lower stomach.  
“Alright, I think that’s enough,” he told Certez, finally setting the game controller down and resting his hands on his belly.  
“Full already? Not even room for me to make you a milkshake?” Certez asked, looking somewhat disappointed, or about as disappointed as he could without losing that smile of his. He cozied up to him again, this time without pressing up against him. “I can make you whatever flavor you liiike,” he insisted, giving Virtus a kiss on the neck then trailing up to his lips to which the other gave a gruff little noise of irritation. It was so easy to get him to do what he wanted.  
“Maybe just one. A small one,” he told Certez, giving him a look that warned him not to disobey him.  
“Yeah, a small one,” Certez said with a grin before retreating into the kitchen once more. Virtus watched him go and turned off his game to put on a movie instead, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to do anything with his kismesis in this mood. His thoughts were confirmed when, after some noise of clattering and the blender running in the kitchen, Certez brought him a very obviously large container of milkshake and set it down on the stand beside the couch. He had another item in his hand but he didn’t show him what it was, just gesturing to the milkshake.  
“Certez, that’s like a full fucking pint of ice cream,” he growled, crossing his arms. “I’m not fucking drinking that.”  
“Yeah you are,” Certez told him with a grin as though it were fact.  
“No I’m fucking not, that’s not what I asked for.”  
“Just drink it. You’re not gettin’ anythin’ else until you do. And it’s not gonna be as good once it’s all warm,” he insisted, picking the milkshake back up and pushing it his way. Virtus turned his face away so Certez finally gave him a less affectionate look. “Mothafuckin’ drink it. I made this shit for you so drink it,” he ordered the seadweller, grabbing his face and making him face him. Virtus snarled and tried to push him away but Certez bared his teeth and grabbed onto his fin to make him open his mouth. He pushed the container forcefully against his lips and started to pour it in. Virtus tried to protest but he coughed and had to start drinking to avoid choking on the cold, sweet drink. Certez went easy on him and only made him chug about half of it before he pulled it away and wiped his mouth for him, looking pleased.  
“Nng, you’re such a dick,” Virtus huffed, looking pained at the harsh brain freeze he was suffering.  
“Shh, you can drink it slower if you don’t fight me while I feed you.” Virtus furrowed his brows when Certez offered him the milkshake again but sighed and took it, drinking it very slowly until Certez tipped the cup up to make him drink quicker. He decided it was better than having to drink it all at once and once the cup was empty he gave a heavy sigh, rubbing his stomach lightly. “Haha, your belly button is showin’ now. You’re not even full yet,” Certez teased him, leaning down and giving said belly button a kiss. He finally did show the item in his hand, unrolling a measuring tape. “Lean forward.” Virtus gave a little huff as he leaned forward and let Certez loop a measuring tape around his middle, first pulling it very tight around him so it dug into him and making Virtus give a grunt of discomfort. But he loosened it to measure him properly, giving an impressed whistle. “65. Fuck, Virtus…” he breathed, sitting in his lap to grope and squeeze him and press his lips hard against his in a needy kiss.  
“You’re a pervert,” Virtus grumbled into the kiss, putting his arms around Certez. He scolded him for being so excited over something as simple as a waist measurement but at the same time he knew he was a little pleased with it too. He always was fond of bellies and his was sensitive in the right places and not in the wrong places. He even appreciated the streaky grey stretchmarks around his sides. It was a little embarrassing to have gone through such a dramatic transition but he got to take advantage of the results every night since Certez was so smitten with him.  
The indigo troll removed Virtus’s shirt as he continued to kiss and pet him, grabbing his soft pecs then his sides where they pushed out over his pants, and then around to his back as well, just feeling every part of him. Certez abruptly got up, grabbing Virtus’s hands and rather impressively yanking him up onto his feet. Virtus leaned into him to steal another kiss and waited for him to lead the way back to their bedroom but Certez pushed him ahead instead, walking behind him so he could look over his lower body too. His pants weren’t too tight for him to wear but they still showed a lot of his shape, clinging to his backside and down his curved thighs and calves. So Certez liked to watch him walk in them, giving his butt a couple of pinches on their way down the hall and into his bedroom.  
Sure Virtus wasn’t a chiseled body builder anymore, but Certez liked him this way and wouldn’t have him any other way now that he’d gotten to see him like this.


End file.
